What My Heart Desires Most
by DejaBlue1972
Summary: BobbyOC. A look at the romantic side of one of our favorite MCS detectives. Read, review and enjoy!


**Author's Notes: Here's something romantic/fluffy/gushy/whatever you want to call it. The title has been rolling around in my head for about 2 or 3 months now, but I didn't know what direction I was going to take with it. Yep, it's another Bobby and Angel oneshot (somebody out there must like them besides me, I hope. LOL) LO:CI and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and company; I'm just taking them for a spin in my imagination. All original characters belong to me. Any and all mistakes made are my own. Read, review and enjoy. :o)****

* * *

**

**Monday, August 11  
Angel's Home, 9:30 p.m.**

Angelica Pierson-St. John hummed softly along with John Mayer's "Your Body Is A Wonderland" that was playing through the speakers her iPod was connected to. She was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed, going through the day's mail. Earlier in the day, she had driven Detectives Alex Eames and Robert Goren to LaGuardia Airport. They, along with fellow detectives Mike Logan and Megan Wheeler and Captain Danny Ross, were in Atlanta attending a week long nationwide law enforcement seminar.

Angel's cell phone rang. She reached over to the nightstand table and picked it up , flipping it open.

"Hey, Handsome," Angel said.

"Hey," Bobby said with a chuckle.

"How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"I'm fine. The flight was fine, too."

"That's good. How was the first day of the seminar? Learn anything new?"

"Ah, the seminar's okay, I guess. It's really just a waste of time. I can find out new stuff on my own."

Angel chuckled. "Well, at least pretend you're learning while you're there," she said.

"I will," Bobby said. "I just wanted to tell you good night before I took a shower and go to bed."

"Thanks, Bobby. Good night to you, too. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Angel. Bye."

* * *

Angel said bye and closed the phone, laying it on the table. She sighed as she continued to shift through the mail. Most of the mail was junk mail, with a couple of bills and magazines thrown in for good measure. What really caught Angel's eye was the plain white envelope that had her name written block letter style in blue ink on it. She carefully examined the envelope, turning it over and over to see if anything was wrong with it. Finally, she put it up to her nose to smell it. _"Oh, brother! I'm beginning to be like Bobby now," _she thought to herself jokingly as she inhaled.

Angel recognized the smell of the cologne right away. It belonged to Bobby. She smiled as she inhaled the fragrance again. _"Yep. That's definitely his." _She had gotten the cologne for him last Christmas. She opened the envelope and pulled out the folded, single sheet of notebook paper. She unfolded it and smiled as she skimmed the handwriting. _"Bobby's got the neatest handwriting I've ever seen." _Angel reached for the glass of Sprite that was sitting on her nightstand table. She took a sip of soda and placed the glass back on the table. "Oh my," she softly exclaimed as she started reading.

_

* * *

_

What my heart desires most is to wake up in the morning with your arms wrapped around me.

_What my heart desires most is to see your gray eyes sparkle and shine with laughter._

_What my heart desires most is to be silly with you when we have water balloon fights outside in the backyard._

_What my heart desires most is to hear you whisper my name as we make love through the night into the morning._

_What my heart desires most is the way you caress my cheek and run your fingers through my hair._

_What my heart desires most is to protect you from all of the dangers that are in this world._

_What my heart desires most is your wonderful, loving and carefree spirit._

_What my heart desires most is the sense of peace that emanates from within you._

_What my heart desires most is to be your friend from now until the end of time._

_In other words, what my heart desires most is you._

_Love, Bobby_

**

* * *

**

Monday, August 11  
Hilton Hotel  
Atlanta, GA, 11:45 p.m.

Bobby turned over as he reached for the bedside lamp. He winced as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He picked up his beeping cell phone, opening it to read the incoming text message. A big smile crossed his face as he closed the phone and laid it back down. He turned off the light and returned to his original sleeping position. The smile remained on his face as the words of the text message floated through his mind: _"My heart desires you, too."_


End file.
